


What If

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cannibalism, Fisting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Self Cannibalism, Smut, Swordplay, Unhealthy Relationships, autocannibalism, maybe???, no one is sympathetic, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: What if Virgil met one of the others first?What if he was stopped from going on that fateful bus ride?Let's find out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	1. Janus/I Love You So Much It Kills Me

**Author's Note:**

> In this installment, one of Virgil's boyfriends interfere with him taking the bus home that got him kidnapped. In each chapter, he'll manage to seduce each one. Will he survive?  
> Yes. I didn't put the character death warning. Of course he fucking survives.
> 
> Also, he can see in this...I...I forgot Virgil isn't canonically blind 24/7

There were simple things that made Virgil happy. Yes, he had to go home in an hour and literally anything bad would send him over the edge. Yes, he just got back from break two weeks ago and discovered he had to change his major again. Yes, he knew he'd be abused the minute he got home, but the cafe on campus was selling their peppermint hot chocolate for one final day, and he loved that stuff. He stole money from his house, and he managed to not completely fuck up his order. He'd probably be murdered by his parents for stealing the money, but the sweet drink was his solace. He stared at the beverage as he walked to the bus stop, humming lightly. The cafe was busy, and he was lucky that he got his drink before it closed. A bunch of nursing students were there, grabbing a snack after some big lecture they had. He wasn't watching where he was going, more or less focused on the warmth in his hands.

And then everything was ruined.

Someone bumped into him, and his drink fell from his hands onto the ground. He felt his life come crashing down. The one thing that made him happy was gone. Maybe his defeat showed on his face. The person who ran into him stopped, staring at him.

"I'm sorry." They said, picking up the cup on the ground. "Can I buy you another?"

"No. No, you can't. They just closed. That's it. That's fucking it. I'm going to fucking kill myself. I'm going to die once I get home anyway. Might as well make it easier for my parents!" Virgil snatched the paper cup, feeling himself break.

"Well that won't do, dear. Can I buy you a new one from a different place? I know this perfect little cafe. It's an hour away. Just a town over. I'm Janus."

He looked up, seeing who he was talking to. It clicked. He was older than when Virgil last saw his photo. He killed his husband all those years ago and made the national news, and he got away with it. He debated it. He could go home, get hit until he needed medical treatment, and then kill himself, or he could die from a serial killer who was never confirmed. A hot serial killer, but a serial killer nonetheless. He decided he'd take his chances. Anything to get away from his family and his head. "I'm Virgil. If you really want to waste your money, sure."

"I hardly think taking a young, pretty man out is a waste of my money. Shall we?"

"I wanted to die anyway. Might as well get in a stranger's car."

He was lead to Janus' car, having the door opened for him. He got in, finally feeling his nerves kick in. He was doing something dumb and dangerous. Janus got in the driver's seat and began driving before he could change his mind. He didn't know why he did this. Janus glanced at him, looking him up and down. "Do you mind if I smoke? You're welcomed to have one if you smoke."

"Uh, sure. To both, I mean. Thanks."

Janus pointed to the glove department. Virgil opened it, seeing a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Not his favorite brand, but he wasn't going to insult a stranger. He gave both items to their owner, watching him light his own before giving the pack and lighter back to Virgil. He lit one, rolling down the window ever so slightly.

"Sorry for freaking out back there."

"I'm sure you had your reasons. You must be hesitant to return to your house if you're willing to accompany a stranger to a different town."

"I really don't want to go home."

"You don't live on campus?"

"I wasn't allowed to. It was. . . I'm not. . . Sorry, I'm bad at talking."

Janus smiled, taking a drag. "How do you get to and from your campus?"

"I take the bus. The L away from the city, to be specific."

"Thank goodness I picked you up."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just heard that route was unsafe this late."

"It's actually pretty boring." Virgil looked out the window, feeling a shiver go up his spine. He knew something that Virgil didn't. Something bad was going to happen on his bus route.

"I personally hate bus rides. The countless stops, the delays, and the rude nature of some passengers just irritates me to no end."

"Well, it's all I have. It's either that or walk home."

"You can't drive?"

"No."

"We'll fix that."

"We?"

He felt another shiver as Janus glanced at him with a grin, blowing the smoke in his direction. "I suppose I'm being too forward. What were you drinking before?"

"Hot chocolate. They make a really good peppermint kind on campus, and I love it."

"Oh, we'll be able to get you a new one. Is your family expecting you home?"

He really had nothing to lose. "They'd be happy if I disappeared off the face of the earth."

That made Janus pause. He kept driving, of course, but he almost dropped his cigarette. They reached a stoplight, and he turned towards Virgil. He did another run over his body with his eyes, blowing out a bit more smoke. "I'm speaking at your university for the rest of the week."

"Okay?"

"Would you care to stay the night? I can drive you back first thing."

"Are you going to murder me?"

"I don't kill strangers. Especially attractive strangers. I have a guest room with a lock, and I'll provide you the skeleton key. You may also decline, and I'll drive you home after we get your drink. I don't blame you for being hesitant to--"

"I'll stay. If you're offering, I'll stay. It beats going home."

"Alright. Have you eaten?"

"No."

"I'll make us something easy for dinner. Tell me about yourself."

He did. He slowly talked about himself, letting Janus interject with small facts about himself. He even recommended that Virgil looked into nursing, offering to help him study if they continued to talk after that day. He was good company. He said he became a nurse because he loved helping people, and that the income was nice. He also mentioned that it made taking care of himself and others after illness or unfortunate incidents much easier. When asked what kind of incidents, he mentioned food poisoning. He quickly changed the subject, asking why Virgil was so resistant to go home. He came up with the excuse that he was in a fight with his parents, which wasn't a lie, and that they threatened to kick him out, which also wasn't a lie. He just left out the part where they would hurt him. The conversation began to fluctuate between the two of them, and Virgil could tell Janus was doing the same thing he was doing.

They both were telling lies of omission.

They finally reached the cafe, and Janus insisted on buying them both a pastry. It was odd how charismatic he was. Virgil hated when strangers flirted with him or insisted he do something, but he was drawn to Janus. Something about him was appealing, even when Virgil knew he killed people. Well, there was still no confirmation, but he gathered more evidence since he first heard about Janus. The first hand experience explained a lot of questions he had. Janus spoke in a way that made it seem like they had known each other for years, and he believed him. He believed they always knew each other, so it wasn't awkward when Janus, once more, offered to help him study. It wasn't anxiety-inducing when he offered Virgil a place at his home if his parents did, in fact, kick him out. He even offered to pay for his tuition. 

And Virgil accepted.

* * *

He had been living with Janus for awhile now. He was almost finished with nursing school. He learned to drive, and he had his own car. He barely used it. Janus liked driving him to and from classes. He'd quiz him on the drive, making sure he was prepared for anything. They had a nice relationship. Virgil usually made them breakfast and dinner. When Janus had to go out to 'meet with friends,' and Virgil was told he had to stay home, he tidied up the place if he didn't have too much work. They slept with each other quite a bit, but Janus made Virgil promise to never get romantic feelings towards him. His reasoning was that he was beginning to gain them for the younger man, so he could never love Janus. He was gaining them anyway.

That's how he finally fit all the pieces together.

He was curled against Janus, unbothered by the lamp Janus was using to read. He wore reading glasses, and Virgil could look at him as he wore them all day. He ran a hand up and down his chest, smiling. "Janus?"

"Hm?"

"If I loved you, would you kill me like you did your husband?"

He put down his book, sitting up. "How long have you known?"

"Since I was a kid. The detectives and cops didn't get it, but I did. Is that why you haven't been caught? You only go after people who reciprocate your feelings?"

"You're playing a dangerous game."

"I've been playing this game my whole life. Would you kill me the second I told you?"

"No. We'd need to date for awhile. Sometimes I get close to marriage. With my husband, we were married for almost two years. Are you going to turn me in?"

"Nope."

"Doll--"

"I love you. If I die because of that, then I'll take the blame. I really do love you. Oh, you know what? What if we did non-lethal stuff? You could put me in a coma over the summer. Wouldn't that be fun?"

His grip around Virgil tightened. "Doll, don't get me excited. I'll snap your neck right now."

Virgil leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He pulled back, curling against him again. 

"You should run. You should be begging for your life or threatening to call the cops. You should at least hit me for threatening you."

"I mean, if I'm going to die, might as well be killed by you."

"You're making it so easy."

"Now that I think about it, no one would question if I just disappeared. Maybe some of my professors, but I doubt it." Virgil smiled as the grip got tighter. Teasing Janus was one of his favorite pastimes now. He felt completely safe even as they discussed this. "Even if they did question it, all you would have to do is say I was dropping out of college. They'd believe you. I don't need to make it easier than it already is."

"You really don't. I love you, doll."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hey, want to see something cool?"

They were having a picnic. Virgil made all the food out of pity because Janus kept trying to slip in cyanide. He'd slip it in all of the food, and Virgil wanted him to eat, so he decided to take over cooking. They were in a park, sitting on a nice blanket as Janus took the contents of the basket out. He looked up, a hint of a smile on his face. "Sure. What do you want to show me?"

Virgil smiled before making a clicking noise with his mouth, holding his hand out. Almost instantly, a crow landed on his palm, followed by sixteen more. They were surrounded by the birds, all who went to Virgil's side. He pulled out a small bag of birdseed, laying it in front of him. Two of them began to groom him; one inspected Janus, who felt more nervous than anytime he lied to the police. He couldn't explain why he was nervous; he just was.

"Darling? What's this?"

"These are my crows. I have crows almost everywhere at this point, since they leave the nests and move to new places. Sometimes they'll bring their kids for me to watch. The one inspecting you is Lulu. She's very protective of me. Don't pet her. She'll bite you."

"Oh my. Okay. Why are there so many?"

"I've been talking to crows since I was a kid. They're social creatures, and word gets around that someone is a friend. They like me. I met their kids, and then their kids, and it just kept going."

Janus hummed, now avoiding the crows as he kept putting out food. A couple more were now investigating the unfamiliar man, making sure Virgil was safe. "Doll, I appreciate your birds, but I feel as though I'm being interrogated by your family. This is stressful. I don't know what to say to them."

"You don't say anything. They just need to get a sense of who you are. They'll compare the energy they get from both of us, and they'll decide if you're alright. Seeing as I'm not afraid of you--"

"You should be."

"As I was saying, they shouldn't find you dangerous. You're my lover."

If Virgil wasn't mistaken, Janus looked a bit red in the face at the mention of their relationship status. He cleared his throat, leaning over to take Virgil's free hand. He narrowly avoided multiple crows, staring at his fingers. "Doll, about that. I. . . I want you dead more than anything in the world. I want to suffocate you in your sleep each night. I adore you. Could we make our relationship more official? I want to be your boyfriend. Officially."

"You look so nervous."

"I'm not nervous at all."

"Janus, I'd be honored to be your boyfriend."

"Oh thank god. I was so scared you'd decline." He lifted Virgil's hand to his mouth, closing his eyes. "I want you to be mine. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

For once, Virgil had to drive himself into and back from campus. It was weird driving alone. He didn't enjoy the silence, and music really wasn't cutting it. He was relieved once he saw his street--god it felt wonderful to call Janus' street his own--and pulled into the driveway. There were a few more cars there. Guests. That explained why Janus couldn't drive him. He fished his keys out of his pocket, opening the door. Maybe it was because he was used to blending into the background, but once five sets of eyes settled on him, he was sure he entered the wrong house. Janus smiled, easing his worries.

"Virgil, darling, come meet everyone. I was just telling them about you. This is my new boyfriend. He knows about the whole murder thing. He's safe." 

Virgil walked over, pecking him on the cheek before sitting down next to him. He was given a glass, which he took a sip of before making a face. "Janus, what'd you put in this drink?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, doll." He responded, sliding a hand to his thigh.

"You certainly do. Tell me what's in here. We agreed on a month long coma. You can't have that if I die now, and I have an exam tomorrow. Now, what'd you put in my drink?"

"Insecticide."

"Good thing we have atropine. I'm going to go inject myself, and then I'll say hi."

One of them snorted. "Gross. He has you whipped. I can't believe you're letting him live."

Janus scoffed, crossing his arms as he watched Virgil grab the antidote down the hall. "I'm not whipped, and he won't be living for forever. He and I are experimenting with non-lethal poisons first. I have to perfect my embalming skills before I kill him. My plan is to marry him and then kill him. Shut up, Remus."

He simmered down once Virgil sat next to him again, rubbing his thigh where he administered the shot. Janus kissed his hand, leading up to his arm. He went from his shoulder to up his neck, going back down once he reached his jaw. He grazed the spot, listening to Virgil's breath hitch slightly before continuing to move back down. 

"Virgil's letting me put him in a coma once his semester's over. I stole all the equipment from work to keep him stable. He'll be my little patient. My first boyfriend who allows me to try to kill him, and the first one who is willing to be killed once we're married. I'm so glad I saved you from Patton over there."

"Wait, what?" Virgil surveyed the room. He set his eyes on who he knew was Patton. He knew him and the twins. Janus mentioned earlier that the last one was Logan, so he was prepared to meet them. He looked back at Janus, frowning. "You did what?"

"I told you. I said that your bus route was dangerous. Well, you're good at cleaning. You'd probably survive if he picked you. Oh! We've been practicing embalming together. Tell them, Virgil."

"We stole corpses from the hospital's morgue. He's getting better. I think you could kill me and make me your actual doll now."

"This is disgusting, right?" Roman pointed out, looking around. "We all hate the cute stuff?"

"I don't think this qualifies as cute." Logan mumbled. "It's disturbing that he wants to die."

"I don't want to die." Virgil sounded horrified at the notion. "Well, not anymore. I. . . I'd be lucky if Janus was the one who'd kill me. That's how I want to die. That or my crows, but he wants my body to be completely in tact. Oh! You know what we could do before you kill me? You could paralyze me. Just so my body stays warm for a bit, and that way I won't be able to fight back when you do kill me."

"A wonderful idea, love." Janus kissed him gently, prying his lips open with his tongue. He ignored the protests he received from the others, content to enjoy Virgil's mouth. He had to pull back for air--not for Virgil, of course. He was gasping for air once he pulled back, contrasting Janus' own need to just take one breath--before he continued to kiss his face. He glanced at the others, smirking. "You're not jealous of me having a boyfriend at all. I couldn't even guess that that's why you all act disgusted. Your facial expressions aren't telling me anything."

Remus rolled his eyes and grumbled. Virgil and Janus shared a look before Virgil squeezed his way between the twins, leaning close to Remus. "We're not exclusive. I need to be returned to him once I die, and I can't see myself marrying anyone else, but I'm happy to provide his friends with whatever--and I mean whatever--they need. As long as no permanent damage is done to me. I have to keep my body in perfect condition for him, after all."

"Janus, I'm making out with your boyfriend."

"Go ahead. He likes attention." Janus watched as Remus kissed Virgil roughly, pulling him onto his lap. He crossed his legs, a smug grin on his face. "Virgil's completely safe. His best friend growing up was your old recruiter. What's his name again? Emile?"

Virgil tiled his head back, letting Remus bite his neck. "Doctor Emile Picani. He was the only person who'd actually speak to me about my obsession with murderers."

"Oh, he mentioned you." Patton said, watching them closely. "Wait, how young are you?"

"I'm twelve years younger than Janus. It's whatever. He takes good care of me, and he helped me escape my home."

"I still can't believe they didn't look for you. I wanted to break my rule of only killing lovers. Your own parents! Why wouldn't they look for their son?" Janus was frowning now, tapping his fingers against his arm. Sure, he'd give anything to see Virgil's lifeless body in his home, but he actually loved his boyfriend. "Boys, I propose you kill Virgil's parents."

"Oh, kill my brother and sister too. I want them all de--"

He fell limp as Remus bit his jaw. It made them all freeze, and after ten seconds, Remus looked up. "I broke him. He's dead."

Janus shook his head. "He has a pressure point there that makes him useless. He'll be like this for awhile. Sometimes I do that when I want him to look dead. He's gorgeous like that. So helpless against me. Sometimes I'll bite him over and over again for a full day. Bite him again."

Remus did, and then he did it again. He kept biting as Virgil's eyes glazed over. 

"Perfect. Anyway, we should go and kill Virgil's family. They abused him, and they didn't love him. They deserve to die. I'm sure Virgil would be glad to reward you all in anyway you'd like. Just don't damage him. I love the way he looks now. When I paralyze him, I'll make sure there's no physical evidence. Keep him this way after you have your fun with him, and make sure he consents to whatever you do. If he's uncomfortable or upset, I will break my 'only killing lovers' rule. He must be happy the whole time you all use him."

"Are we actually allowed to use him? He's not able to say yes." Roman spared a glance to his brother and Virgil, frowning. "He can't even speak or move."

"As he said earlier, we've discussed our relationship. He's mine and mine alone, but he's allowed to have sex with people I agree with. It's only fair, seeing as I'll probably date after he's gone. I don't know if I'll be able to keep anymore dolls, though. Just Virgil. I picked out the perfect outfit for his corpse. It's going to be amazing!"

Janus continued about his plans as Remus kept biting. After, they talked about the best way to kill Virgil's family. It seemed as though everything as how it should be.

* * *

Virgil didn't know when he was going to die. He could only move his head, and even that was restricted. Janus paralyzed him from the shoulders down after their wedding night, and Patton helped remove his vocal chords. Janus still used him plenty. If Virgil wasn't feeling up for sex, he was supposed to whistle. If he needed anything, he was to nudge his head in the direction of whatever he needed. Janus took time off of work, and he spent almost all of his days with Virgil. Sometimes, he'd slip a bit of poison into his mouth. Just enough so he'd be numb or unable to even move his eyes. He was taking his sweet time, refusing to kill Virgil just yet. He was taking more time, content with keeping Virgil around in his paralyzed state.

Janus slipped into bed with him, running a hand down his chest as he pressed kisses to his neck. "I love you, doll. I promise you'll be my doll soon. Let me have a little more warmth. I love you so much."

And Virgil loved him too.


	2. The Twins/I Love You So Much It Eats At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author fact: I've been watching too much true crime and am scared

His professor sent everyone to look for graffiti in public places as a fun little assignment. Virgil didn't really know any of his classmates, and they all made little groups, so he decided to search on his own. He took the train to a new town to do the research, deciding to not take the bus home that night. He found a decent motel to stay at for the night. He sold some of his artwork to get the money, and he had enough for one night. He was looking around a small, nearly abandoned neighborhood. Maybe it was a bad part of the town, but almost everything was closed and vandalized. He used his phone to take pictures of the artwork on sides of buildings, humming as he kept walking. He heard someone behind him, so he turned. Nothing. Nothing was there.

"Jesus, this place is getting to me." He mumbled to himself, continuing his way down the street. He felt like he was being watched. It was unnerving. He took a picture of a smiley face that was a muddled brown color. It smelled metallic, and he wasn't sure why he smelled it. It took him a bit, but he realized it was dried blood. "Oh fuck." 

There was the sound of broken glass behind him, and he turned quickly. A man holding a sword--and yes, Virgil wanted to laugh--was staring at him. One of the twins. He instantly recognized him. The man took a step forward, unsheathing the sword as he got closer.

"Um, hi, please don't kill me? Uh, you're Roman Johnson, right? I'm sorry if I got that wrong. I haven't seen any articles on you and your brother recently. I'm really guessing based off of photos of you as kids. Remus had a bit of white in his hair, and he had the toy mace. You had a toy sword." Virgil tried, backing up against the building. He was stuck. Roman kept moving forward, putting the sword to his neck.

"Run."

"What?"

"Run. Give me a fun hunt."

"No."

Roman blinked, pushing the sword so it was digging into his skin slightly. Blood was slowly spilling onto the blade. "Excuse me?"

"Why would I make killing me fun? You like when people run. You just described it as fun. If I'm going to die, I'm not letting you enjoy it." The sword was pressed into him more, and his breath hitched. He was going to die either way. Tactic number two. Beg. "Listen, please don't kill me. I can cook for you two. I don't know how to prepare humans, but I can learn. I heard we taste like pork? Um, I can also clean up shit. Yeah. I'll do whatever you want--except run, I mean--if you let me live. I promise."

He pulled the sword back, holding it to his lips.

"Um--"

"Try your own blood. Take a lick."

He did. He licked the sword clean, glancing up to see his face. There was amusement on Roman's face as he watched.

"I said try it. I didn't say clean it all up. I guess you like blood. I guess a little cook would be nice. If Patton can try to get a cleaner, we can have one. What does your blood taste like? Tell me."

"Um, uh, bitter? It's nice?"

"I personally hate raw meat and blood. Give me your phone."

He handed him the phone, licking his lips. He hated that he enjoyed the taste of his own blood. He wanted more. Roman slipped his phone into his pocket, putting the sword down again. He paused for a second, seeing if Virgil was going to run. When he saw he wouldn't, he grabbed his shirt's collar, pulling him. Virgil could hear his heartbeat. The initial shock finally faded, and he could feel the pain from where the sword cut him. "Um, Roman? Can I--I mean, if I am going to die, can I at least drop out of college? You can watch me write my advisor or watch me call them? I just don't want this to effect my GPA or cause worry for people."

"Shut up."

He did. They kept walking out of the neighborhood, to a secluded place where he saw a house in the distance. Once they got to the door, Roman simply opened it. His brother was working on a body in the living room. He looked up, frowning once he saw Virgil. "It's alive."

"I know it's alive. This is our new cook. Try his blood." Roman threw him to the ground, letting Remus grab him. "Tell me if it tastes good enough to kill him and drain him."

Remus grinned, licking the part of his neck where he was cut. He instantly grimaced. 

"Not good?"

"It's fine. Just lacking something. Are you eating?"

There was a bit of silence until Virgil realized he was being addressed. "No? I eat small things, but no. I can't, um, eat a lot. I can cook. I swear I can cook."

The twins looked at each other. Remus smiled again, grabbed Virgil by the hair and forcing his face against the body he was carving. "Eat. Fucking eat it. Gotta make your blood flavorful. I'm not letting go until you--oh shit."

Virgil started eating the minute he said to, fearing his life. The taste was a lot, and he liked it. The first bite was out of fear, but the second was purely because he liked the taste. He felt awful eating this person, but they tasted delicious. He was starving. He didn't eat for the past three days because his parents were mad at him, so he kept chewing. Remus let go of him, watching.

"Oh, I like this one. We need to keep him. Look at him go."

Roman whistled, watching intently. Virgil finally stopped, pulling his head back and looking down in shame. Blood was running down his chin, but he made no move to brush it away. "I'm sorry. I was hungry."

"Let's keep him! We can always eat him if we get bored!" Remus begged, roughly pushing his face back into the body. Virgil quickly went back to eating, squirming a bit under his grip. Remus wasn't letting go this time. "Look at him eat!"

"He's hungry, I'll give him that. Plus, it might be nice having someone who isn't family. We could use his body." Roman slid a hand to his cheek, grinning. "In anyway we wanted. I missed having sex with willing victims before we killed them. About time we got a new toy."

"I'm going to teach you how to cook all of this meat. Roman's not allowed to cook, and I prefer carving over the actual cooking. You seem to like them raw. Is that tasty? Are you enjoying yourself?"

Virgil couldn't answer if he wanted to. Remus increased the pressure as Roman moved the hand down from his neck to his hip. He should've been revolted; uncomfortable, at least, but he was enjoying the attention. He hated that he liked the idea of being used by the two. He knew he should've been begging them to stop or trying to stop eating, but he didn't want to. His mind was telling him to just submit to them. To keep devouring the person in front of him. He wanted this, and he despised himself for wanting it. Remus finally pulled his head back, licking some of the blood off of his chin.

"You're willing, aren't you?"

"We did it in the wrong order. Usually we sleep with them before they know we'll kill them, but you're going to be our chef, so even if you decline, you'll live."

Virgil shifted slightly, pretending to debate it. He knew his answer. He wanted to sleep with at least one of them his whole life, so there was no actual question about it. He just pretended he had to think about it so he didn't seem desperate. "Okay."

The twins shared a glance, not really expecting that. Roman smiled, tugging a bit on his side. "I found him, so I get dibs on using him first."

"I think we should teach him to cook first. I'm hungry, and you need to find another piece of meat."

"Fair point. Alright. I get him tonight?"

"Yep. He's all yours once dinner's over."

"Perfect."

* * *

The twins were exhausting. Between cooking and eating, he was getting fucked. Sometimes they'd fuck him in front of victims. Separately, of course, but they'd make sure the victims kept their eyes on Virgil the whole time. They both had their reasons. Remus said he liked humiliating Virgil, and Roman claimed it was because he couldn't just not show Virgil off. He didn't care. He loved it. Sometimes they'd take him outside and tell him to run. He'd run, they'd catch him, tie him up, and then they'd fuck him. It was their own little game. He was still keeping his guard up, prepared for the day the two decided to kill him. They never threatened him; in fact, they seemed to drop their guard. He was given his phone and computer back. He, obviously, was expelled. There were countless emails from his advisor, asking if he was okay.

What surprised them all was that Virgil made national news.

Obviously, there were reports he went missing. His parents were the first to be investigated, and he watched the video testimonies done by his neighbors with Roman next to him. Remus went to a friend's, so he didn't witness it. All these neighbors knew he was being abused. They heard his screams and watched as he got thrown out of the house in dangerous weather, and they didn't say shit until now. Almost every single neighbor confirmed that they wouldn't be surprised if his parents killed him, and just like that, Virgil was dead to the public eye. 

They held a funeral with an empty casket that very day. His parents were arrested under the assumption of his murder. He closed his computer slowly at the last clip of his supposed casket, in shock. Roman kissed the side of his mouth, frowning.

"I need my birds." Virgil said softly. "Um, I need them. Can we go outside? I should have some birds around here."

"Birds?" Roman asked, urging him up.

"Yeah. I have, uh, it'll be easier if they're here."

Virgil went outside with him, sitting on the ground. Roman watched as a couple of crows landed near Virgil, one providing him a rock. He was silent, letting them inspect him and clean him. Finally, a grin appeared on his face.

"They're gone. You think you can get some of my stuff from my house? Just money. I don't need anything else. My window should still be open."

The crows flew off, heading the direction Virgil sent them to. He laid back, his grin not fading one bit.

"This is such a good feeling. I feel so good right now! I love this! I'm finally free. Fuck! Roman, you're fucking me. We're having sex."

"We are, are we? You know you're still our captive, right? You're not free."

"Yeah, but I love you two. This is--wait, Roman!" He was cut off once Roman heaved him over his shoulder, heading back inside. He didn't say anything until he got to his bedroom, throwing the younger man onto the bad and getting on top of him. Virgil's grin had yet to falter. "Ro?"

"I'm your prince. You'll refer to me as such if you truly love me."

"Yes, my prince."

"Good." He mumbled before kissing him, using his one hand to unbutton his jeans. He pressed kisses that led down his neck. "You're fucked up. Loving us after we captured you and forced you to eat with our diet."

"I love eating people."

"You're fucked. Absolutely disgusting."

Virgil moaned, lifting his hips so Roman could pull his pants off. He was staring at Virgil like he was just given the best gift in the world. It felt weird. He sat up. "You good?"

"I don't want to get feelings for you. That means you're not disposable."

"Then don't get feelings for me. I can tell you why you shouldn't."

"No, it's too late for that. I don't have them yet, but I know I will. I'm going to love you. I'm going to love you and fuck you until you're begging me to stop. Until you pass out from exhaustion, and then I'll use you more."

"Please, my prince. Please use me."

Roman removed the remaining clothes, staring at Virgil's form for another moment. He reached over to grab the lube, warming it between his fingers. He slowly pushed a finger in, watching his expression. Quickly, he introduced the second and third finger, smirking as Virgil's smile faded due to the stretch. "That's right. We're going at my pace."

"Yes."

"Perfect."

He stretched him quickly, enjoying the whimpers and moans he received in response. He sometimes debated if he was gaining feelings purely because Virgil was there, but he doubted it each time. Sometimes, when they were sure Virgil was fast asleep, Remus and Roman would go outside and talk about him for hours. He was getting better at cooking people, and it never failed to make either of them smile when he indulged in eating people himself. It was tricky, however. They had to make sure he ate because he'd go for days without the smallest crumb, and drinking water was a whole other ballgame. Virgil originally claimed it was because he lost track of time, but after seeing the news report, Roman wasn't sure. A choked sob broke him from his thoughts, and he could see almost his whole fist was in Virgil. Tears were running down his face as he desperately begged Roman to let him adjust.

"Oh, um, I lost myself in my head. Let me pull my hand out--"

"No. No, it hurts. Give me a minute. If you move, I'll be in so much pain."

"Of course, my stormy knight. Tell me when you've adjusted."

Virgil let out puffs of air, wincing each time he squirmed. He shouldn't care. He should just pull his hand out and then deal with the consequences like he usually did. Even if Virgil usually couldn't have sex for an hour due to the pain, he should've just yanked his hand out, but he didn't want to. His mouth opened before his mind caught up with him.

"Virgil, I'm going to apply more lubricant. Once you've adjusted, I'm putting my entire hand inside of you. You'll tell me how good you feel." He wasn't sure where that came from. Maybe it was seeing Virgil react so much to his hand, or maybe it was because he knew this would break him completely. Virgil would be his if he managed to fist him. He'd still share with Remus, but Virgil wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes without remembering, and he wanted that. He applied more lube to his hand and Virgil's hole, waiting for a nod before continuing to push into him. Finally, all he could see was his wrist, and Virgil came rather quickly. "Tell me if the overstimulation hurts. I don't want to damage you and make you unable to cook."

With that, he began to move his hand. The noises were delectable. He cried and begged and whimpered, and Roman kept moving his hand with passion. He babbled absolute nonsense about how he felt, trying his best to articulate the pleasure he was receiving. The only intelligible thing he said was that he loved Roman, and he increased the pace with that.

"How many people have you slept with before us?"

"Mmmmthree." Virgil tilted his head back, pushing his hips down onto the hand. "At the same time. Couple others. I was lonely."

"Not anymore. Remus and I will provide you all the meat you could ever dream of. Wouldn't that be nice? Killing and eating anyone you wanted?"

"Can't kill."

"You sure as hell like watching us kill."

He shut up at that, so Roman stopped moving.

"Come on. Tell me how fucked up you are. Why do you insist on watching me kill people if you can't do it yourself? Tell me, or my hand isn't moving."

"It turns me on to see people get hurt. I like watching them beg you to spare them. I love when they realize why Remus is cutting off their limbs and why I'm in the kitchen. I love it so much. I'm sorry."

"Oh, we're abusing this power. I'm going to kill in front of you more. Why can't you kill? Are you scared of losing it? Of cumming in your pants?"

Virgil squirmed, red in the face.

"We're having you kill. Whoever our next victim is, you're killing them. Then you're eating them. We should have you eat them alive. Would you like that? Tearing someone apart with your teeth?"

He came again; neither of them even realized he was hard. Virgil looked humiliated, and he was clenching around his wrist. He hid his face behind his hands, gasping for air as Roman pulled his hand out. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. That was beautiful. You should see how beautiful your hole is. So wide and begging to be filled again. I can't--"

There was a slam, and multiple footsteps. They could hear Remus calling out for Virgil as doors slammed open. Finally, he opened Roman's door, relief on his face. "You were dead! Virgil, we just saw--I brought everyone here because you were dead! Why the hell are you two having sex?! The news said Virgil was dead, and I got so scared!"

Virgil sat up, which took a lot of effort. He was kind of tired. He reached up, getting lifted right away. "I told you two to let me email my advisor."

"Also why the fuck are there a million crows outside?"

"Oh, those are my friends. They might have money for me."

Remus looked angry. Downright furious. He held Virgil close. "Why did no one text me that he was alive?!"

"Um, Remus? Does it help if I'm sorry?"

"Yes. Oh god. We have so many serial killers in our den because I was about to murder your family for killing you. I was going to kill Roman for letting you die." 

Roman scoffed. "Bold of you to assume I wouldn't murder myself for letting our, um, our. . . fuck. Fuck! Fuck you, Virgil! Now I'm confused! You couldn't have kept your feelings to yourself?!"

"I'm. . . I'm getting so many mixed signals from you." Virgil turned to face Roman. "You were so happy to shove your fist in me after I said I loved you two."

"Oh," Remus whispered, putting him down and immediately looking at Roman. "Oh no. We're going to catch feelings for him, aren't we?"

"That's why I'm conflicted! He's not going to be our toy anymore! I was already gross and promised to feed him and help him kill his first victim! He's going to use his teeth and eat the victim alive!"

"That's perfect for him."

"I know! I want nothing more than to watch him devour someone as he gets more and more turned on. He gets turned on when we kill people! I want to watch him get ruined from taking his first life! Fuck! I feel something more than what we used to have!"

Virgil was already cleaning himself off, fully aware they had guests and not in the mood to be messy in front of people. He flopped onto the bed once he was all clean, closing his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. Was that too much to ask? Both of the twins watched him yawn, curling into a ball. They looked at each other before Roman nodded and left the room. Remus sat next to Virgil, shaking him. "My turn. I get to love you now. You're going to just suck me off."

He looked up before opening his mouth. Remus quickly undid his belt, freeing his cock and guiding Virgil's head to him. He let out a small groan as Virgil began sucking. They trained him well to just do what they said. He was willing since the first day, but he responded to their requests with little hesitation at that point. Remus ran his fingers through his hair, smiling.

"Perfect. Now, would you be dating both of us? Roman and I are used to sharing things and people. I'm assuming we'll be dating. We don't settle down as far as marriage goes, but dating is fine. Oh! You can switch who you sleep with each night! That or Roman and I can push our beds together, and you can sleep between us. Let's do that. I'd hate to sleep without you."

The whole time he spoke, he was fucking his face. He slammed Virgil's face down, his grin growing with each spasm of Virgil's throat.

"I don't think you need to wear clothes anymore. We've really been spoiling you. We can just keep the heat on when it's cold outside. No more clothes."

Virgil glared at that, grazing his dick with his teeth.

"Jokes on you, I like pain. You could bite me, and that'd just rile me up."

He gave it a little test, nibbling slightly. Remus got rougher after that, watching as Virgil's eyes rolled back.

"Good. So good. Are you enjoying this? Mm, we have guests. Gotta show you off to them. Get you on your leash. Want your leash?"

The leash was the twins' favorite thing. If Virgil did go hunting with Roman, he was required to wear it so Roman could keep him in sight. For most of his time living with them, he was forced to wear it in the house. They used to tug on it roughly, but Virgil would be unresponsive for hours if they did it too hard, so they stopped. Still, he wore it and followed the twins wherever they went. He only stopped wearing it a week ago, and his eyes snapped up and focused on Remus. He wanted to wear it again. He missed being led around.

"I thought so. You look so good in your leash. Like you belong to us. Do you like being ours?"

A whine escaped between the thrusts.

"Don't worry. We'll catch feelings for you. It's already begun. Slowly, but it's going to happen. That's what we get for not killing you. Actually, that's what we get for getting therapy so we didn't kill Patton. Neither of us has heard from god since our old recruiter helped us."

Virgil had so many questions. He already tried interviewing both of them to no avail. They were cautious of him, and even once their guard dropped, they'd both be silent. He could bring up news articles about them, and they refused to confirm or deny anything. The mention of god speaking to them raised so many questions that Virgil knew would gain no responses. Remus let out a soft groan, filling his mouth instantly. Virgil made a face as he swallowed, pulling off of him and pouting.

"I keep forgetting you hate that."

"It tastes bad. Leash."

He got up, searching around the room before finding the leash that was neatly placed in one of Roman's drawers. He attached the collar around Virgil's neck before giving a soft tug. "I made my rules. No more clothes. Let's go."

He lead Virgil out to the den, smiling when eyes landed on Virgil.

"This is our. . . undecided companion at the moment. Virgil, say hello."

"Hi."

Roman covered his mouth. "He's wearing the leash."

"I like it. Makes me feel safe. Shut up, princey."

"I didn't authorize that nickname. Give me the leash."

Remus handed him the leash, watching him pull Virgil to sit on his lap. Roman quickly introduced him to each person, spreading his legs so he was exposed. He just kept him like that as punishment for the nickname, running a hand between his thighs. Remus sat next to his brother, leaning back. "As you all can see, Virgil is fine. His disappearance caused quiet a stir. Do you need to talk about your parents--"

"No. I'm good. I hope they die in prison. That's it. Wish they took my brother and sister too."

Both twins perked up at that, matching sinister grins appearing on their faces. They spoke at the same time. 

"Why don't we do something about your siblings?"

* * *

He was nervous. Roman and Remus had set up his siblings perfectly. They were tied up, wide awake, and staring at him in fear. He was supposed to be dead, after all. A supposedly dead, almost completely naked, knife-wielding little brother was not a great sight for his siblings. He was given a butcher knife, and he stared at his siblings before turning to the twins.

"I'm scared." He said, stepping towards them. "I don't want to like this."

"You're doing great." Remus said, kissing his cheek. "Remember, if you want anything cooked, set it aside. Otherwise, cut them up and eat them raw. I love you."

"I love you too."

He went towards his sister first and did exactly what he always wanted. He got rid of her legs so she would never be able to dance again. Not that she would even with her legs, seeing as she'd be dead by the end of the day. He went for his brother's eyes next. Those he popped into his mouth right away, smiling at their screams. Next went his brother's arms, and he made a small pile of his siblings limbs. The begging started alongside the screams and gagging. He shivered slightly, looking back at the twins.

"Am I doing a good job?"

Roman nodded, tugging the leash lightly. He instantly went to his side, getting a kiss. Roman pulled back, lifting his chin. "Such a good job. You enjoying this?"

"Mmhm. I like this. Thank you both. Love you, princey. Didn't say that yet."

"I would kill for you in a heartbeat."

Virgil allowed himself to be peppered with kisses from both twins. He turned back around and went for his sister's fingers, eating each one in front of her. He licked the knife clean, humming softly. He cut off the rest of her arms and put them in the pile. He wanted to make them all lunch with these. His sister had the guts to speak, something that shocked him.

"We knew you'd end up like this. A sick freak. You should've killed yourself when we told you to."

He didn't respond, just staring. He wasn't sure how to respond. He backed up, panicking a bit. She was right. They still held so much power over him. He started nodding, and that rubbed the twins the wrong way. They stepped forward, Roman urging Virgil to go behind him. He did so, watching as he took his sword out and stabbed his sister through the mouth. "She shouldn't say such vile things about you. You're perfect. We love you, alright? We wouldn't have you any other way."

Remus hugged him, rubbing his arms. "Ro's right. You're okay. We won't insult you tonight. Only praise. Just so you know how wrong she is." 

Virgil gave a short nod, raising his arms. Remus lifted him up, taking him to the couch so they could watch Roman torture them. Remus stroked him as they watched, enjoying the sweet noises he made. His sister was long dead, but Roman still had his fun with her corpse. That left Virgil's brother who still held onto life. He didn't say anything. Once Roman got to him, he lifted his head and waited. That was one of the only things Virgil admired about his brother. He accepted death, and he always said he would. Roman cut right through his jaw, letting him collapse and bleed out. He turned, giving Virgil his sword to clean.

They'd make sure to pleasure him however he wanted after that.

* * *

Thirty years.

They had been dating Virgil for thirty years, and it was killing them that they still didn't want to propose. They were both sure that Virgil despised the fact he wasn't their husband, but each time they talked about it, they agreed they had no urges to do so. They'd go outside and talk once Virgil was asleep, and it always ended the same way. Remus would mention he didn't want to be married, and Roman would agree. They'd head back into their room and hold Virgil.

They decided to just suck it up. To just propose even if they weren't ready. Even if they'd never be ready. Virgil deserved betters.

They stole a ring from one of Roman's victims. They were planning on sitting him down, popping the question, and then taking turns celebrating.

They weren't planning on Virgil saying no.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to be a husband. I don't think I'll ever be. You two don't seem ready either." He said in reply to their shocked faces. "I'm really sorry. I like what we have now."

"Oh thank god." Roman said, leaning back. "We thought you wanted this."

"No. No, everything is perfect the way it is. I love you both, and I have no intentions of marriage. Just lots of dating."

Remus pressed a kiss to his hand, undoing the leash from his neck. He and Roman shared a look before they spoke.

"Run."

And with a grin, Virgil ran out the door. They'd count to one hundred, and then they'd find him.

Life was perfect.


	3. Logan/01001001 00100000 01001100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01010011 01101111 00100000 01001101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01000010 01111001 01110100 01100101 01110011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author fact: I tend to get sick in the spring. It's a yearly thing. I always get sick, and once I lose my voice, I know the cold is going away. It didn't happen last year, luckily. I think my body knew about COVID and said "no," so that was cool, but usually that's a thing. Get sick and wait to lose my voice.

Virgil was being watched. This wasn't his usual paranoia. His computer camera light kept turning on. The first time it happened, he checked everything he had open. Nothing was using his camera. It was just. . . on. He tried shutting his computer off, but it kept giving an error saying it couldn't turn off. He lived with it for awhile, uncomfortable whenever he opened it for class. It had been on for about three months at that point. He stared at the camera before looking behind him. He was supposed to grab his bus to university soon, but he was started to get nervous. What if that person was following him? He dropped his voice to a whisper so his parents wouldn't hear him.

"Hello?"

No response. He wasn't expecting one. The camera stayed on, just watching him. It was freaking him out. He went to his window, looking outside. No one was out there, but the fact his camera was on and that his computer wouldn't shut off was frightening him. He went back to his computer, emailing all of his professors. He said he was sick and wouldn't be coming into class. He knew whoever was watching saw his email, so he wasn't planning on staying at his house. He wasn't taking his phone or computer with him either. He was getting out of his house for the day, and he'd return by the night. He didn't have a choice. Living on the streets wouldn't be any better, and he had no friends to stay with. 

"Hello."

He jumped, looking at his computer. An automated voice came out of it. 

"Hello. Please state your name." The computer said, and Virgil knew something was wrong. Normal hackers didn't have programs like that. "Please state your full name."

"Um, V-Virgil Sanders. No middle name."

Silence. Then, after ten seconds, it spoke again. "Hello Virgil Sanders. You know a lot about serial killers."

"Shhh! Don't--" he got closer, trying to turn down the volume. It kept going back up to the original volume, increasing his panic. "My parents will kill me if they know I'm still researching them. Shut up. Shut up. Just stop talking."

"How do you know so much about us? About me?"

He paused, his hand trembling. He didn't know what to do.

"I've seen your stories."

"Oh god. Listen, I'm just. . . I have a very high sex drive, and you can only hook up with so many people. I'm so sorry you saw those. Please don't kill me. Those are so poorly written. Even the ones I wrote two days ago. I'm sorry."

The computer didn't say anything, and he was convinced this was a dream. He was asleep. He stood up, opening his window. He heard the voice behind him again. "Where are you going, Virgil Sanders? Not to your classes."

"Away from you."

"Sit back down, Virgil Sanders."

He opened his mouth, but he closed it right away. He sat down on the floor, staring at the screen.

"You think you'll be safe? I can watch you from traffic cameras. I can follow you everywhere. I suggest you either take your phone or you stay here. Let's talk."

"About?"

"Why do you know so much about me?"

"I don't know who you are."

Silence for a bit. He figured whoever was on the other side had to type their responses. "You do. You refer to me as the hacker killer. You know how I kill, my murder schedule, and my general interests. How did you know I like taking care of sick people?"

He was stunned. That whole story was a fantasy. He made it after getting beaten for getting the flu. He wanted to be taken care of, and the hacker was his obsession at that moment.

"Answer me, Virgil Sanders."

"I didn't. Um, I wanted someone to take care of me, and I really liked researching you. I didn't know--please don't kill me. I'm dead. I'm so dead. Fuck. Fuck you. If anyone's killing me, it's going to be me." He got up, hyperventilating a bit.

"I wouldn't recommend this, Virgil Sanders. If you cooperate, I won't murder you. Sit back down."

He did. He sat on his bed, staring at his bedroom door.

"Are you unsafe?"

He nodded.

"Take your phone and exit the house. Stay within traffic cameras. Put headphones in. I'll be giving you orders."

He did what he said, grabbing his bag so it looked like he was heading to class. His parents wouldn't touch him until he got home, so he was able to slip out quietly. The whole time, the hacker gave him orders through the earbud. What streets he could take, how fast he should walk, and when he needed to stop. Finally, he took a turn once the orders stopped for five minutes. He was on a street with no cameras, in the direction of a couple shops he knew. He ran into someone in formal wear. Nothing too formal, just a nice shirt, a tie, and slacks. The minute he saw them, he grabbed their arm. They paused, looking at him.

"Can I--"

"Someone's watching me, and they're threatening to kill me. I need help."

The person paused, looking around before nodding. "Come with me. There's a bakery down the street."

"Are there cameras in there? As crazy as it sounds, they're watching me through cameras."

"There are no cameras. What's your name?"

"Virgil."

"Hi Virgil. I'm Logan."

* * *

Anytime the hacker spoke to him, Virgil would text Logan. Nothing coherent. He'd text random words, and that's how Logan would know he was scared. Their first meeting was in no way ideal, but they hit it off. Logan promised to keep contact with Virgil once he found out he couldn't tell his family. Logan would sometimes pick him up from his campus, taking him to places with no internet or cameras to escape whoever was watching him. He believed Virgil's stories, and he was happy to help.

Soon, both Logan and the hacker just became parts of his life. His camera was always on, and he got used to it. He tried putting tape on it, but his parents gaslit him into believing he was crazy, so he got rid of the tape. He was getting ready to meet up with Logan, opening his laptop before taking off his shirt.

"Good morning, Virgil Sanders."

"Good morning, creepy person." He took off his pajama pants and boxers, staying in complete view of the camera.

"Virgil Sanders, what are you doing?"

"Getting into fresh clothes." He paused, looking at the camera. "Do you have a problem?"

"On the contrary. Thank you for the photos."

"No problem. Enjoy them, you creep. I have a date today, and you won't be following me."

"Oh?"

"Yep." He grabbed a nice shirt. "He knows how to disable shit, and that's all you need to know."

The computer was quiet as he got dressed. It spoke up again once he was sitting to put his socks on. "Does he know it's a date?"

"No. He thinks we're just having brunch, but a boy can dream that an attractive man wants to date him. I don't even know if he's queer. I'm just going to pretend it's a date to fill this sad, empty hole in my heart. Right now I have you and him, and I'm pretending both of you are closer than you actually are."

"Tell me about him."

Virgil looked at his computer. He was fully dressed and had time to spare. Logan would be picking him up in thirty minutes, and he just had to walk to the end of the street so his parents didn't know, so he sat next to the laptop. "I'm not giving personal information."

"Of course, Virgil Sanders."

"He's nice. Very attractive. Sometimes he brushes against me or offers me his arm, and it makes me melt. He's older than me, and he probably thinks I'm a dumb kid, but I want to pretend he doesn't. He told me to change my major to psychology, and he's helping me study. I like psychology. I used to hate that subject because of all the memorization, but he's making me love it. If he held my hand, I'd die. I'm a disaster gay, and he's a very stable, calm person. We balance each other out."

"Why don't you make the first move?"

He snorted. "No. I'm too scared to do that. I did college hookups. No one wants to date me, and he definitely doesn't. We've known each other for maybe half a year? I don't know, it feels like I know him. Wait, I have to brush my teeth, switch to my phone."

Instantly, his phone camera was on. He could just tell at this point. He took it into the bathroom, flossing and brushing his teeth. He struggled with this. Both the hacker and Logan knew he would look in the mirror and get overwhelmed by how much work it was to take care of his teeth. The hacker would simply tell him to do it, and he would out of fear. Logan would, and he wish he was joking, sometimes brush his teeth for him. He'd have to floss, but Logan would do that much for him, and he loved it. He loved when he took care of him.

"That's another reason I'm like a child to him. I want him to take care of me." He said as he spat into the sink, grabbing mouthwash. "I like when he does basic tasks for me, and I always feel powerless when he does. He's powerful, and he helps me."

"Do you like feeling powerless?"

"Sometimes, yeah. I like when he's in control. He's not creepy or mean. When he takes charge, he makes sure I'm comfortable. He's sweet. God, I sound insane. He doesn't even care. He's just being nice because he feels forced to. That's the only reason anyone's ever nice to me. I'm going to text him I can't do it today."

"You've done that three times this week."

"Stop reading my texts. Jesus. I thought he did something to make sure you couldn't see those."

"Correction, I can't see his number. I can see what you text."

"Well whatever. He can handle one day without me. He probably wants me to cancel again."

His phone shut off. It was at full battery, but it just shut off. He swore he could hear the hacker laughing. He stormed back into his room, seeing the camera light on his computer flicker on. The voice spoke. "Enjoy your date, Virgil Sanders."

He grumbled, shutting the laptop. He did one more look in the mirror, making sure his hair and makeup looked alright. He always looked like a mess. It was a wonder that Logan even wanted to go out with him in public. Still, he couldn't text him that he couldn't make it, so he forced himself to leave his house. His parents were still fast asleep, so he was able to sneak out. He walked down the street, wanting to faint when he saw Logan. He was outside of his car, dressed to perfection, and had a small smile when his eyes settled on Virgil. 

"Hello Virgil. How are you?" He asked, opening the car door for Virgil. His knees felt weak as he got into the car, completely enamored by the older man.

"I'm doing great. How about you?" 

Logan got into the driver's seat. "I have nothing to complain about."

Immediately, Virgil gave Logan his phone. He never understood what he did, but he managed to disable the cameras for a short period of time. He always held onto Virgil's phone when they went out, so it wasn't odd when he slipped it into his pocket before starting the car. The drive was nice. At one point, Logan took his hand and held it for the rest of the drive. Virgil was almost worried that Logan could hear his heartbeat. The restaurant wasn't too far away. Logan promised that he would pay for it and that Virgil shouldn't look at prices. He always felt bad that Logan paid for everything, but he couldn't do much as a student. They got to the small building. Logan got both the car and restaurant door for him, staring at him like he was the light of the universe. He continued to hold his hand over the table, even as they ordered their food.

"So," Logan said, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. "Are your classes going well?"

"I did alright on my last exam. I got two questions wrong, but that's bound to happen. Thanks for helping me study."

"Of course. I love helping you. Do you still have a paper due Monday?"

"Yeah, but I'm almost done. Can I send you it once I'm done? You're better at catching my mistakes."

"Absolutely. I have one condition if I help."

"Alright?"

"Would you care to accompany me to visit my family next weekend? They're not my biological family, but they're my family. I think you'd like them. I can guarantee they have similar interests as you."

"I'd love to meet them. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Patton usually inducts members of the family, but I think I should get a turn. We'll have to find a connection to why you should join, but as of now, you're my companion."

"Are there requirements to join?"

"Yes, but I'm sure we can make an exception. I'll ask the head of our family and let you know once I get a response. I enjoy spending time with you."

He was hoping his face wasn't completely flushed at that. No dice. Logan had a grin, lifting his hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it. 

"My, you're red. Is everything alright?"

"Just a bit warm. I usually get sick this time of year, so that might be it."

Logan stared at him, a strange look on his face. Virgil tilted his head, watching Logan press more kisses to his hand. He let go once their food came, still keeping his gaze on the younger man. Conversation began again, and they both forgot about the weird pause. The rest of the day was nice and normal.

The last bit of normal Virgil would experience for awhile.

* * *

"Hello, Virgil Sanders."

"Not so loud."

He was definitely getting sick. Logan got permission to bring him to his family get together that weekend. In just two days, in fact, so he had to get better quick. Virgil had a massive headache, so the computer speaking to him at any volume above a whisper was the worst thing in the world. He really didn't feel like getting up, but he forced himself to open his computer so he could email the one professor he had that day that he wouldn't be coming in. The computer spoke up again as he typed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Today's the best day to stay home sick. My parents are visiting my sister for the rest of the week. I get the house to myself."

"Take off your clothing."

"What?"

"Take off your clothing or else I'll kill you."

Virgil rubbed his head, trying to think. This wasn't the first time. The hacker used his stories as a reference to say he was okay with being threatened, which struck him as odd. He still got highly aroused from the threats, but he was confused that the serial killer would get consent to threaten him. He liked taking photos of Virgil, and he'd use the threats to make him excited. He did as the hacker asked, staying in view of the camera.

"Touch yourself."

That was new. "What?"

"Touch yourself, or you'll die within the next minute."

His breath hitched as he did what his computer asked. Somehow, he could tell he was being recorded. He moved slowly, keeping his eyes on the camera. He felt so exposed, and he really liked it. He leaned over, grabbing lotion. He went faster, trying to keep quiet.

"Good boy. Put your free hand in your mouth."

He did so, sucking on his fingers for the hacker. His screen displayed what the hacker must've been seeing. He just saw himself, jerking off and sucking on his fingers. Four people were watching according to the screen. Four people not including himself nor the hacker. He stopped when he saw people could see. He pulled his hand out of his mouth, eyes wide.

"Why did you stop, Virgil Sanders?"

"Who the fuck is watching me?"

"Continue touching yourself."

"No! Fuck you! I'm not making porn for people! Oh god. This is going to ruin my life. My professors are going to see this, and I already have a bad relationship with my one professor."

There was a loud slam from the front of the house. Any arousal he may have still had was gone. His face immediately went white as he scrambled to put clothes on and lock his door. The camera didn't turn off. The computer spoke again at a lower volume, as if the hacker turned it down. "Who's in your house?"

"My parents. They weren't supposed to come home until Monday." He looked at the computer. "Do it."

"Do what, Virgil Sanders?"

"You said you'd kill me if I didn't comply. I'm not complying. Please. I took money yesterday so I could eat. They hate when I'm sick. There's so many reasons they'll be mad. I don't want to know what they'll do to me. They're--" he stopped when there was slamming on the door. He backed as far away from the door as he could, looking for a hiding space. Things changed since he was a kid. They had a key to every room in the house. They'd be able to get to Virgil sooner or later. He opened his window, seeing a neighbor outside. "Hey! Help! Please help!"

The neighbor looked at him. She looked him in the eyes. She had her phone out. All she had to do was call someone. She looked away as soon as Virgil felt the window come down on his neck. He heard something snap. Nothing broke, but it felt like when he stretched his neck and popped something poorly. His neck was stiff, and there'd be bruising. The window was lifted and he was dragged by the back of his shirt and thrown against the wall. It was never a fair fight. Sometimes Virgil would wonder how this would play out if he worked out. If he was taller. If he ate more than four hundred calories each day. If he wasn't petrified each time he saw them. He could've fought back against his parents if any of those things applied.

His screaming blocked out the computer repeating his name as whoever was viewing the stream watched as his head was slammed against the wall over and over again. He was hoping someone would hear his screaming. It never worked before, but he had a feeling this was the last chance he had. He only remembered the people watching when he saw the little green light blinking at him. He stopped screaming after that, just closing his eyes as the pain turned into numbness. Something was wrapped around his neck. Maybe a belt. He couldn't breath. He wondered if this was set up. If the hacker wanted to watch his parents kill him. If the people watching wanted to see him die. He didn't know why they'd wait as long as they did, but they did. He never even said goodbye to Logan, and he would give anything to tell him why he wouldn't be able to meet with him that weekend.

Then he heard a bang; the belt around his neck tightened, and his mother screamed. He struggled to open his eyes, but his dad was laying next to him, a bullet wound in his head. There was another bang, and he heard his mother collapse.

"Virgil Sanders?" The computer spoke up. Virgil didn't respond. He couldn't. His throat was already a bit raspy, and the screaming and strangulation destroyed his voice. He slowly lifted a hand to the belt, tugging it softly. It slipped from his neck. "Virgil Sanders? Can you get up?"

He couldn't. He closed his eyes again, exhausted.

"Virgil Sanders, open your eyes or else."

He tried. He really did. He'd give anything to open his eyes, get up, and call Logan to say goodbye. He felt defeated. He briefly wondered if anyone would care. Maybe Logan wouldn't care. He forced Logan to believe his insane stories, and he should be relieved that Virgil was finally dead. His family would be better off never meeting him. Even he would be better off if he just died.

That was the last thought he had before he lost consciousness.

* * *

He woke up on the softest bed. His whole body hurt. He opened his eyes and sat up. He didn't know where he was. He swung his legs off of the bed, taking a shaky breath. He was wearing a silk robe that definitely didn't belong to him. He could smell coffee and eggs. He heard footsteps the minute he moved, and Logan popped into his field of vision.

"Oh thank god." Logan said, moving to his side. "Are you okay?"

"How--" he flinched. His voice was completely hoarse. "How did you find me?"

"I was going to wait to tell you until you met my family--"

"Oh fuck! What day is it?! I ruined that. God, I ruined--I can't--I'm sorry, L. I fucked everything up. I'm so sorry."

"Virgil, you didn't do anything wrong. What your parents did to you was horrifying."

"It was my fault--wait, how did you know it was my parents? They were killed. For all you know, someone broke in. How do you know what they did to me?"

Logan smiled, shaking his head. "Oh, Virgil Sanders, you'll never fail to amaze me. First you write such descriptive and realistic stories about me. After that, you manage to find me in person the day I start stalking you, and then you manage to seduce me. You're still so clueless. You were right. You're a disaster, and I'm glad I balance you perfectly. I wanted to tell you when you met our family. Ease you into the truth. They were the ones watching you two days ago. They've been watching with me since day one. You wrote realistic parts of our lives in your stories. We were all concerned, so you were watched by us all. Not when it was just the two of us in person, of course, but any time you had me on your phone or computer, we were watching. Also, don't worry about being unconscious for a full day. I made sure your professors knew there was a family incident, and they're offering you an extension on the work due. I altered your parents' will, as well. You'll be getting the majority of their assets."

Virgil's eyes widened. He opened his mouth only to start coughing. He forgot he was sick. Logan put a hand on his back, rubbing slowly.

"You didn't think some random person was just able to outdo a professional hacker, did you?"

"I don't--oh fuck. I told you so much."

"You were more confident when you talked to the serial killer."

"I'm so sorry."

That surprised Logan. He had to take a second to process the apology. "You're sorry?"

"I yelled at you and insulted you. I got hurt right before you were supposed to see your family, and now you're stuck here. I mean, you're not. I'm not forcing you to stay here. I was awful to you."

"I. . . I threatened to kill you."

"Yeah, but you knew that turned me on!"

"Shh. Lay back down. You're not well. Don't strain your voice. I'm going to get you water and breakfast. You have a small fever, so you need to rest up. I'll get you medicine."

Virgil watched him leave the room, coughing into his arm again. He lifted his hand to his head, feeling bandages wrapped around where he was slammed into a wall. It hurt when he touched it, and he regretted it instantly.

"I have cameras everywhere, Virgil! Stop touching your wounds and lay down." Logan called from another room. Virgil laid down at that, scanning the room. He couldn't see any cameras, meaning they were hidden. Logan came back in, holding a tray one would use to eat meals in bed. He sat down next to Virgil, putting the tray down and holding a pill to Virgil's mouth. Once it was in his mouth, he held a glass of ice water to his lips. He fed him, gently cooing and doting on him. Once the food was gone, Logan lifted him and brought him into the bathroom, brushing his teeth for him once more. He waited for Virgil to spit out the toothpaste to lift him again. He brought him back on the bed, and he began speaking again. "A good thing you have all weekend to rest. I'll take care of you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I want to take care of you. If I could have it my way, you'd be perpetually sick."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Personal reasons. I was going to mess with you for a bit, but you found me in person, and I couldn't break my cover. It'd been a long time since I've communicated with someone outside of the family, and you were such a charming individual. I kept reading your stories. I altered my program's presence to threaten you more, and I kept note of what threats made you aroused and what made you panic. Then you told me you had a date and started describing me. My family made fun of me for that. I realized then that I wanted to have you. Shooting your parents was such a good feeling. I was worried they killed you for a minute. I'm so sorry I didn't shoot sooner. I had to aim my shot."

Virgil didn't know how to respond to that. Was he supposed to say that all he wanted was to say goodbye before he died, or should he say that he thought Logan wanted to watch him die? He didn't know what to say, so he just tugged his sleeve so Logan would lay down with him. "Thank you. You can go to your family's home. I'll just stay here and rest."

"Oh no. I want to stay here and take care of you. You need help. I need to stay."

"Alright; thank you."

Logan kissed him gently on his lips, pulling back to sit up. "I'm going to do the dishes, alright dear? Get some rest."

He nodded, watching Logan leave the room. He settled, frowning a bit once he realized how cold it was without Logan's body heat. As if he was reading his mind, Logan came back with more blankets before disappearing again.

He could honestly get used to being taken care of.

* * *

He loved getting home from classes to see Logan focused completely on his laptop, without a single thing to break his attention. He slipped next to him, watching him play with his victims. Logan's arm instinctually went around his waist, pulling him close. Virgil began to kiss his neck, glancing at the screen as the person Logan was targeting began to choke on something in the air. They collapsed, asking their Alexa to call for help. No such luck. Logan switched cameras to someone else in the house who passed out in the hot tub, slowly slinking deeper. Virgil let out a small whimper, burying his face into his neck. Logan knew he loved watching people drown. The hand around him slid to his crotch, and a smirk appeared once he felt Virgil's erection. He still kept his focus on the laptop, keeping a nice pressure on Virgil.

The camera flipped to a nursery. Logan hummed before tilting his head so he was leaning on Virgil. "What seems worse? Leaving them to starve, or turning the heat all the way up so they suffocate?"

"What're the chances they live if we do the starving option?"

"They have extended family, so quite high."

"Suffocate them for me, love."

Logan turned the heat up, finally moving the laptop off of his lap. "Are you still alright with putting on a show for our family?"

"Mmhm. Are they coming here or are we filming me?"

"They're coming over tonight. Patton wants you."

"Oh, yes. I like Patton. He's very gentle with my body. Can the twins bring food? They make really good burgers."

"I'll ask. How're you feeling?"

"I'm in perfect health. You should fix that."

"Get my rohypnol."

Virgil pressed a kiss to his cheek, going to the bathroom to grab the pills. These were his favorite pills. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Logan would give him a shot that would paralyze him for a day or two. He went back to the living room. Logan took the bottle, deciding how much he should give to Virgil.

"You don't have classes on Fridays, correct?"

"Yep."

"You can have two. We're waiting until tonight. No one can have sex with you when you're recovering from illness. That time is strictly reserved for taking care of you." Logan kissed him on the lips before trailing down his jaw. "Of course, we could immobilize you now. Such a stupid weakness."

"It is."

"Come on. Insult me like you would if I was behind my program."

Virgil grinned. "You're such a freak. So creepy, stalking me and then keeping me as your own. You fell for your target. If anyone has a stupid weakness, it's you."

"That's right. Good boy. I love when you're mean."

Virgil straddled him, kissing him roughly. Logan's hands slipped up his shirt, caressing his back. They were both very open about their feelings, relationship, and turn ons. Having a relationship that was just two social workers would do that to you. Logan liked when Virgil acted rude with little bite, and Virgil was able to assess his unusual interest of all things gruesome. He pulled back, grinning at his boyfriend. "Do we have to wait for them to have fun?"

"We do. We both know they'll use you a lot, and overstimulation is on and off with you. You need to be completely ready for them all, especially Patton. I think he's the only one I'll allow you to date."

"Does that mean he'll hold me? He's such a good cuddler."

"Yes. I'll allow him to hold you and have you over some nights. As long as you come back to me in one piece, I'll allow it."

Virgil put their foreheads together with a smile. "Being on your list was the best thing that happened to me."

"Not any of the other things? Finding me in the alley? Getting all of your parents' money?"

"Wouldn't have happened without you."

"I believe it was your weird obsession with me and lucky guesses that made this happen. Not my hacking."

"Agree to disagree."

* * *

It wasn't often that Logan got nervous in front of Virgil. 

He had been getting home later, refusing to tell his boyfriend where he was going. It was honestly worrying Virgil a bit. They didn't keep secrets. Everyone in the family knew what he was doing and refused to tell Virgil. Patton had to console him because Virgil was convinced Logan didn't love him and was seeking other people; even then, Patton refused to tell him the truth. He finally broke. It was eleven at night, and Logan still wasn't home. He couldn't ask anyone for help with the rising panic. The others would swear Logan loved him, but he couldn't believe them at this point.

He packed up a duffle bag with all of his clothing. He'd be leaving eventually. He needed to say goodbye first, so he decided to take the racks out of the oven and sit in it. The space was cramped, and he realized he couldn't open the oven door once he was inside, but he was comfortable. The area helped him calm down. He was able to ground himself and rationally plan how to proceed. Logan was a talented murderer, so it'd be better if he phrased the break up in a way that made it seem like Logan was in control. He'd say he noticed Logan wasn't happy, and that made him unhappy. He'd tell Logan that they should split so he could pursue other people, and Virgil would be completely okay as long as Logan was happy.

That was a lie. He would be a mess and probably listen to shitty, sad music to cope, but Logan didn't need to know that.

If things turned out well, Logan would agree and they'd separate. He just had to make it seem like this was Logan's choice, and he'd be fine. He also had to make sure they stayed on good terms. If he remained in the family, Logan couldn't kill him. The worst case scenario was that Logan killed him where he was standing. He wouldn't really blame him. It was needed to keep his secret safe.

Hours passed before Logan got home. He passed right by the kitchen as he flicked off the lights, assuming Virgil was already asleep. He ran back out after three minutes, checking the living room and kitchen for Virgil. It was about four in the morning at that point. He ran outside, coming back inside with absolute fear on his face. Virgil tapped the oven's glass, grabbing his attention. He quickly opened it, guilt replacing the fear. Now or never.

"Logan, I think we should talk about the future of our relationship and where we're going."

"I was about to say the same thing. Can this wait until tomorrow? I made plans to do this."

A weird mix of relief and anguish filled Virgil. He made plans to dump him. "I hate seeing you upset, L. I hate that more than anything in the world. We need to do this now. I don't want to force you to have. . . you're incredibly smart and talented, and I love you more than life itself. I know why you've been leaving the house and lying to me."

Nervousness was on his face as he gulped.

"I want you to be happy. I want you to be with someone you love, and if I'm holding you back, I'll gladly step out of the picture. I packed my stuff already. I'll be fine knowing you're with someone you love. I just wish you told me earlier. I'd rather die than be the reason you can't bring someone else home."

"Wait--"

"And I understand. I don't blame you at all. I just hope you'd be okay with remaining my friend."

Virgil wanted to scream. Logan smiled, and it was his 'god I can't believe I'm dating this idiot' smile. He took Virgil's hands and pulled him out of the oven, closing his eyes. "My absences really took a toll on your mental health, didn't they? I should've been upfront since the beginning. I got an actual job at a twenty four hour tech support company. Today was my last day because I got all the money I needed."

"I don't understand. You steal money from people's personal bank accounts all the time. Why get a job? What does money have to do with this?"

"Some things are worth working for. I really wanted to wait for tomorrow. I mapped it all out. We'd go to the bakery on the street where we met, and then we'd go visit those birds you love so much. I was going to take you to the science museum in the city, and that'd last us until lunch. We'd go out and eat. Then we'd stop at home to watch one of those trashy reality TV shows you love to watch. I'd be packing our dinner as we watched, and then we'd go for a nice, long hike. We'd eat an early dinner, and we'd stay there until the sun set and the stars began to show."

"Giving me a real nice last day as your boyfriend."

"That, and I wanted to give you a nice first day as my fiancé."

Virgil froze. He held his breath, wondering if this was a joke or if he was actually passed out due to the lack of oxygen in the oven. He started laughing, covering his face quickly to both hide the tears and embarrassment. Logan's smile changed to his usual amusement, kissing his head.

"I need to remember how you jump to conclusions. Did you honestly think I was cheating on you?"

"You wouldn't tell me where you were going or what you were doing all day. Of course I was worried. I'm so stupid."

"You're not. I wish I could propose now, but the ring won't be ready until tomorrow afternoon. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Um, I have to take a shower. The oven was kind of dirty. I'll be in bed soon."

"May I accompany you? We can alter the plans. Sleep in a bit tomorrow?"

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

"Have you ever wanted kids?"

"Elaborate."

Virgil smiled, tilting his head back slightly. He was leaning against his chest. "I mean, adoption is so much work for the average person. You have the power to give us files and clearances, so we could spend maybe half the time adopting. I don't know. You make me feel so domestic. I want to be a father."

"How would we raise a child with my profession?"

"Let's see. A social worker for one dad, and another is a stay-at-home dad who is technically a freelancer in the tech world. The stay-at-home dad is super smart and can help his kids with homework. I think we'd do great as parents. Have a few little serial killers running around. Of course, if we adopt older children, we shouldn't let them know unless they express interest. We don't want to be reported, do we? Um, only if you also want kids. I won't force you."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. We should adopt older. I want them to have a welcoming home. No need to follow my career path, and I disdain elementary school work. It's hard to explain once you get used to more complex styles. If they're interested in our path, we'll invite them."

"Okay, but I want one baby. Just one. The rest can be older kids, but I want a singular baby just so I can see you taking care of an infant. I want to feed them. You can't get our children sick."

Logan pressed a kiss to his ear, chuckling. "That's a right that belongs completely to you, dove. Mm, what should we tell the children when their father gets sick?"

"I have a chronic illness. It comes and goes, but it happens. We'll have to hide the pills."

"And about Patton?"

"Polyamory is something we welcome in this household."

"You'll be a wonderful father. I'll get started in the morning."

Logan pressed a kiss to his head, and everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the three extra 'meet my boyfriend guys' and 'hey look I can speak to crows' scenes.
> 
> Author fact: I'm allergic to natural sugar. I sneeze after I eat or drink anything that isn't water or ice.


End file.
